sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Templeton
Name: Luke Templeton Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Study, Medicine, Science, Creative Writing Appearance: Luke weighs 174 pounds and his height is 6"0'. He keeps his black hair shaved short with no beard or moustache, as neither grows thick at all and in his mind, simply looks unprofessional. His eyebrows are the same colour as his hair. His eyes are light blue, with his left eye having a slight yellow tinge in the corner. For this reason, Luke's eyesight is weaker than normal but not detracting from day-to-day life. He wears thin-rimmed glasses when studying to avoid headaches. His head is larger than average, more square then round in appearance and a straight jaw line. He maintains a fit, but not muscular, body from his 30-40 minute morning jogging to keep his body and mind healthy. When he is not jogging, his usual dress is long-sleeve shirts and long pants most of the time, with the changes of suit jackets when in winter and short-sleeve shirts without a tie in summer. Luke wears a silver watch and a matching silver ring with a middle ring that spins. Biography: Luke's life has always revolved around a hospital in one way or another, his parents being a doctor and a nurse, respectively. He was born three months premature, which caused a few complications in the initial stages, much to the grief of his parents. Luke managed to pull through and went home a healthy baby. His younger twin siblings, Claire and Brad, would be born four years later. Being moderately wealthy but often away from home at the time, Luke's parents hired nannies to look after the kids up until he was a teenager. Tutors were also hired for him in his studies. The experience left his lonely as the studies pressed upon Luke gave him no time to mingle with his peers. He bonded with his siblings in this time, taking on the self-imposed mantle of the older brother who looks after his siblings. He often wished for his parents to be around more, and resented the nannies that came through, in his eyes, "to try to replace his parents" Despite this, he proved to be a quick learner and a very keen observer and his studies went well. When Luke started high-school, his parents left the town hospital to open a private practice in town instead. Because of this, the family became poorer. They could not afford the nanny/tutors and his Mum and Dad spent more time at home looking after the three kids. Luke, being older then the twins, had no choice on many days but to step up and make sure they managed to get to school. These time forced him to become self-sufficient earlier than most. Instead of tutors, he was now put under an even stricter study regime by his father. Not only math and English but science, delving into biology (plants and animals) chemistry and physics. Luke tried desperately to model his life to please his father, however no matter how hard Luke studied or how high his marks became his father never showed him his approval for his effort. Everything came grinding to a halt, where at 15, the pressure finally caught up with Luke. It left him bed-ridden for a month, depressed and unable to move. The experience caused his father to realise what he was doing to his son and they bonded over the experience. The troubled time caused the family to change its priorities and his parents made a conscious effort to be there for their children. Growing from the experience, Luke has a much more rounded life in the areas of friends and time to relax. Dispite the new outlook Luke still keeps his life set to a strict and near inflexible time schedule. Through his study, he gets quite high marks in his chosen fields of English, mathematics and the sciences. His time and energies are spent mainly focused on his goal: to enter the medical field like his parents and become a world renowned researcher, discovering cures to as many diseases as he can. Luke's life is wrapped up in a self-imposed routine and ruled by the clock, keeping himself and his life as ordered and right as it possibly can. It makes him feel frustrated when this routine is disrupted. He has strong focus on his current goals and puts everything towards them but can become stubborn because of this. He also often writes in one of several notepads he carries of the things he notices around him, whether they be people, places or just something interesting; a habit he picked up on when he was bed-ridden to keep his mind occupied. Some of this writing has developed into poetry and other creative writing; a short story he entered into Reader's Digest managed to get second place that month. He knows a small amount of basic practical medical procedures, growing up around it, though that still doesn't make him a doctor by any stretch of the imagination. When he is nervous Luke spins the ring on his finger, a gift from his father after the bedridden collapse. Luke cherishes the ring as a reminder of his family. Luke had no real friends growing up in his pre-teen and early teen years, his life being unhealthily devoted to his goals. After his stress collapse he saw the need to have people his own age around his life, so he has made a strong effort to find friends. Compared to the Luke pre-depression, in recent years Luke's demeanour has warmed up considerably, winning himself a few close ones. Luke values the relationships he has formed with his peers at Bayview Secondary School dearly. His social circle stems from his classes, those that are likeminded to him and with those he can flex his mind with, in challenges, games or at least some witty banter. When pushed, Luke is fiercely protective of these connections with his friends and family and will go out of his way to protect them. Advantages: Being smart and a keen observer, Luke would be able to adapt to a different environment and fend for himself away from the comforts of home quickly. He would also use that skill to gather info quickly, or pick up other things other kids wouldn't notice. His commitment to staying fit in both mind and body has given him strong endurance and stamina, which will help in the elements. Finally, his experience around medicine and the sciences would prove useful out in the wilderness. Disadvantages: Being focused around saving lives and believing himself to be morally upright, the nature of the game will not be to his liking and indeed conflict with everything he stands for as a budding medical researcher. On a social level, his first-impression pushes some away with his social quirks as well will make it difficult in a group of people he hasn't had the time to get to know. Despite being a keen observer, Luke's loyalty to his friends and his general stubborness causes him to throw most of it out of the window in the heat of the moment if they are threatened. He is also blinded to many of their faults. Designated Number: Male Student No. 122 The above biography is as written by Danetrix. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Personal Alarm Conclusion: You had better open your eyes, B122. If you do, things will happen much smoother for you, and I even see some promise in the possibility that you could win. The way things are right now, though? You're just going to be stabbed in the back by the first person you trust a little too much. At least it's good for ratings! Heh heh heh... Game Evaluations Handled by: Danetrix, Jackson Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Clio Gabriella '''Collected Weapons: Personal Alarm (designated weapon) Allies: Garry Villette, Clio Gabriella Enemies: Brock Mason Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Luke woke up near the groundskeeper hut, and found the body of the recently deceased Petrushka Ivanova outside the hut. Upon asking who was in the hut, the first day announcements blared, and his current location was declared a danger zone. One of the hut's inhabitants, Clio Gabriella, accidentally hit him with the door on her way out, fleeing from the danger zone. Luke fled as well. Finding himself in the swamp, Luke ran into Brock Mason, who he tried to speak to, but Brock rejected him due to his personal reasons. Annoyed at his rudeness, Luke left. Upon reaching the cliffs to the south, Luke ran into Garry Villette, who asked him whether he had seen Violetta Lindsberg. He responded in the negative, though he offered to travel with Garry. However, Garry takes a tumble and twists his ankle, disabling him for the time being. Upon hearing the announcement of Violetta's demise several hours later, Garry breaks down, and Luke tries to comfort him. While this happens, two girls arrive at separate intervals, Marion Summers and Clio Gabriella. He let them stay where they stay, and although Marion eventually left, Clio stayed. Clio, contemplating suicide, alarmed the two by walking close to the cliffs, though she told them that she wasn't going to kill herself or fall. She invited Luke to sit with her at the ledge, and when he did so, they talk for a while. He manages to convince her, being oblivious to what she'd done so far, that no matter what she wasn't a bad person. After little more speaking, she went to get some sleep. While watching Clio sleep, he noticed her tossing and turning in a bad dream, and despite Garry's protests, checked up on her. Luke was met with two bullets fired accidentally into his chest, and, before he could even question what happened, a bullet in the head. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Well, what do you know: I was right! Only it wasn't in the back! AHAHAHAHAHAA! Memorable Quotes: "Clio?" - Luke's final words to a thrashing Clio Gabriella Other/Trivia * Luke was adopted by Jackson after his original handler went inactive. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Luke, in chronological order. Memories from the Past: *The Right Side of the Bed Pre-Game: *De-Evolving V4: *Where is My Mind? *Dirty *Caged in Like Animals Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Luke Templeton. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I liked Luke. He was a good guy, on an island rather short on those, and that led to his death. He tried to do the best, and stuck by his friends, and gave people the benefit of the doubt. He didn't get much time, but he was an adopted kid done right, and deserves respect for that. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students